


Debunking Toby is the scranton strangler theory.

by orphan_account



Category: The Office (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 4





	Debunking Toby is the scranton strangler theory.

So I do not think that Toby is the Scranton strangler, so I will now be debunking some of the evidence towards it. 

The first part of evidence that I have seen being brought up a lot is when Toby says “you'll see” after Michael says you are the silent killer. Yes without context this does seem really suspicious, but if we put the context in we learn that he is talking about stuff like asbestos which are typically called silent killers. Toby was saying “you'll see” not to Michaels comment about him being a silent killer but to Michaels complete disregard to the dangers of asbestos. It is mentioned several times in the show that the building has asbestos and Michael keeps on ignoring it, so it is not out of the ordinary to think that comment would have pushed Toby over the edge on this issue.   
The other piece of evidence in this theory that gets brotten up very often is the fact that Toby is not at his desk when there is a police chase to catch the Scranton strangler. Know I don't mean to be rude but people who use this piece of evidence makes me think that they have never watched the show. When the police were chasing the strangler, THEY CAUGHT HIM! So it is irrelevant that Toby was not at the office at that time, because if he was really in that police chase he would have been caught.


End file.
